


Secrets

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: (i think), 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Five times Ben tried to desperately keep his relationship with Kenji a secret and one time he failed. Turns out he's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place during the canon storyline, once again. Kenji and Ben are pretty freshly together, only for like a few days and really don't want to tell everyone so soon. Turns out that's a bit harder than expected.
> 
> Also: Does this count as Underage? I mean, they are. But there's nothing sexual to it, not even remotely so, because frankly, I don't want to write anything like that. The most they do is kiss once. So does it? 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

I.

Kenji couldn’t stop smirking as Ben clung to him at the campfire. For all of Ben’s insistence on keeping their new relationship a secret for a while, he was being very clingy. Darius was starting his story over once again and Ben cuddled closer to Kenji, listening in fear. Sammy had finally stopped eyeing the two of them in amusement in favour of looking at Brooklynn’s phone. And Yasmina seemed pretty caught up on the story, listening intently.

But once again Brooklynn interrupted the story and Kenji groaned in frustration while Darius let himself fall back onto the bench. Ben still seemed terrified as he clung to Kenji even tighter.

“Maybe I should start again.” Darius mumbled as he sat up.

“You can just stop.” Ben whispered.

“Dude, chill. He’s not even telling the story right now. And how is your grip that strong?”

Brooklynn eyed Ben and laughed a little. “Come on, it’s not even that scary. You can’t possibly be scared by Darius’ lame story?”

“It’s not lame.” Darius defended himself weakly. “You’re just not listening. I mean Ben is scared so it must be scary.”

“Ben’s scared of everything.” Brooklynn joked.

Ben shook his head. “I’m not scared of everything. I mean, I-“

“Back off of Ben.” Kenji said, sitting up straight and putting a hand onto Ben’s arm. “It’s a scary story. Just because you’re not listening, doesn’t mean it’s not scary.”

“Relax, Kenji. It’s a joke.” Brooklynn waved him off. 

“Yeah, still it’s mean to Ben, okay? Stop poking fun at him.” Kenji mumbled, clearly annoyed as he glared at Brooklynn.

She shook her head. “Okay, sorry. It was a joke, okay?”

“Kenji, it’s fine.” Ben said and smiled. “She was joking. I’m not mad.”

“See? Your boyfriend agrees, so it’s fine. You can stop being all protective now.” 

Ben reacted before anyone else could and screeched out an answer, face turning beat red. “I’m not his boyfriend!”

Sammy looked taken aback and started to laugh. “Wow there, Ben! You sure are getting defensive.”

“Sammy, leave him alone.” Kenji said, softer now. “We’re not dating, okay? Listen to Ben.”

“But you-“

“Just because I hold onto Kenji doesn’t mean we’re dating.” Ben mumbled out, trying to play off his embarrassment. “Aren’t you and Yaz physically close without dating?”

Yasmina looked up in amusement. “Why am I being used as an argument now?”

Sammy shrugged. “I mean, I guess. Don’t worry, Ben. You know me, I’m just being curious.”

Brooklynn smiled. “And by the way, if you two were dating we’d be totally cool with it, just so you know.”

“Thanks.” Ben mumbled. “But we aren’t.”

Darius eyed them for a few seconds. “If you say so.”

\---

II.

Brooklynn cringed as Ben went off at Kenji, looking over at Darius for help. The younger boy shrugged helplessly. She looked back at Ben, watching as the boy held Kenji in place and looked him up and down.

“Ben, I swear, we were fine.” Brooklynn tried to intervene. “And it happened the first night we were here. That was about a week ago, now.”

“You climbed into a raptor den!” Ben hissed at Kenji, lifting his arm to examine it. “There is no way you didn’t get hurt.”

Kenji shook his head, pulling back his arm to raise his hands appeasingly. “Ben, I’m fine, okay? That was days ago and you know I’ve been no less reckless since.”

“How is that supposed to calm him down?” Darius mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Yes, how is that supposed to calm me down?” Ben shook his head. “You snuck into a raptor den!”

Kenji raised a finger. “Actually, I didn’t. I snuck into some kind of outside area but Brooklynn opened the gate by accident.”

“How is that any better?” Ben groaned in exasperation. “You’re so reckless.”

“Sorry.” Kenji chuckled but his face fell when he saw Ben’s expression. “Hey, are you seriously angry?”

“No, I- I’m worried, okay?” Ben mumbled. “You’re so reckless and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Kenji shook his head and put his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “It won’t, okay? You worry too much.”

Ben gave a dry chuckle at that. “Thanks, it’s the anxiety and obsessive-compulsive disorder. You can’t tell someone like that to not worry.”

“Sorry.” Kenji sighed before pulling Ben into a hug. “I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“You two are really cute.” Brooklynn said as she snapped a photo of them. “This is the opposite of toxic masculinity.”

Darius next to her chuckled. “It’s called being friends.”

Brooklynn grinned. “Being boyfriends.”

Ben quickly pulled away from the hug and shook his head, heat rising to his cheeks. “We’re not a couple, Brooklynn.”

Kenji chuckled but kept his arm around Ben’s shoulder. “Yeah, how often have we told you before?”

“I’m joking.” Brooklynn laughed. 

\---

III.

“Ben, are you hurt?”

Ben looked up at Kenji’s worried exclamation, eyeing him groggily as he sat up. Everyone else around them was just coming to again, trying to regain their senses after the fall from the zipline. While Sammy was checking in on Yasmina, Brooklynn was trying to figure out where they had to go and Darius looked around for the Indominus, Kenji was busy fussing over his boyfriend.

“You fell from so high up! Did you hurt yourself?”

Ben shook his head, looking up at Kenji. “No, I don’t think so. What about you?”

Kenji seemed to calm down at that and he took a few deep breaths. “I’m fine but are you sure that you are?”

“Yes.” Ben nodded. “Kenji, what do we do now?”

Darius looked back at them. “We need to find help. I suggest we get back to the camp, okay?”

Brooklynn nodded. “What way is the camp? I mean, if I had my phone, I would know but someone-“

“The phone again?” Yaz snapped at Brooklynn. “That is what you want to rant about now? Seriously?”

As the two girls went off on each other, Ben shrunk in on himself. There was a dinosaur trying to eat them and the two girls were being rather loud. Kenji seemed to notice and quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Ben smiled a little in thanks before leaning into the hug.

“Will you two stop screaming?” Darius interrupted them. “We need to get back to camp and we need to do it now! We don’t have time for arguing, okay? You can argue all you want when we’re safe but not now!”

Ben nodded. “Yes, and please stop screaming while there is a dinosaur trying to eat all of us.”

Kenji rubbed Ben’s arm a little before looking back at the girls. “My boy- my- Ben is totally right. This is dangerous!”

“Your what?” Sammy looked back at Kenji. “What were you going to say?”

Ben looked up at that, turning to stare at Kenji. “He just said Ben, right?”

The boy in question shrugged off the question and started moving, herding Ben along with him. “Not important right now. Let’s just get moving.”

Darius nodded in agreement, pointing to his left. “Yes, come on! Camp should be that way, okay?”

Kenji kept hurrying along in the general direction at camp, a hand firmly planted on Ben’s back as the younger boy tried to calm himself down. Sammy and Yasmina were right behind them, followed by Brooklynn. Darius was the last, keeping an eye out for any dinosaur that might be following his friends.

“So, Kenji, is there any particular reason your hand is on Ben’s back the whole time?” Sammy asked with a smirk to her voice.

Kenji just rolled his eyes, knowing full well what she was implying. But he and Ben had agreed to keep the new relationship a secret and he’d be damned if he made the other boy feel uncomfortable. “I for one don’t like my friends being scared which is why I’m trying to calm Ben down.”

Sammy eyed them for a few seconds. “I just thought-“

She was interrupted by a loud roaring from their general proximity. Yaz quickly turned, taking a defensive stance while Brooklynn next to her covered her head. Ben grabbed onto Kenji’s arm and the other boy was frozen in fear. Sammy looked at Darius for help and he swallowed quickly, trying to calm himself down.

“I think we need to run.”

\---

IV.

“Well, we’re leaving.” Yasmina proclaimed. “If you want to sit tight and wait for an adult to save you, then do that. But I’m not staying here to get eaten when that thing gets back here.”

Darius nodded. “Ben, we need to get a move on.”

“But the jungle.” Ben protested weakly. “That thing could be hiding behind every tree or bush.”

Brooklynn sighed at that and rubbed her head in frustration. “Then stay here but we aren’t going to do that. Out in the open like this, it’s way more dangerous.”

Kenji could see Ben tearing up and quickly shook his head. “Wow, the guy’s scared and you're being real douchebags to him!”

“We aren’t.” Brooklynn protested weakly. “But we need to get going. We need to find help and get off this island.”

Kenji crossed his arms. “Threatening to leave Ben behind isn’t any help, you know?”

“What? No one wants to leave him behind!” Brooklynn exclaimed. “Don’t accuse us of stuff like that!”

“Funny you should say that, Ms Accusatory!” Yaz huffed and Brooklynn glared at her.

“Guys!” Darius exclaimed. “Stop it! Brooklynn, no one is accusing you of anything. Yasmina, don’t start fighting with her again. Kenji, we don’t want to leave Ben behind, okay? And Ben, we need to get moving. But we’ll watch out for one another. I promise!”

Ben nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay, let’s go.”

Kenji held out a hand to Ben. “Come on. I won’t leave you behind. I promise.”

Ben took Kenji’s hand tightly into his own, not even caring that anyone else was watching as he followed his boyfriend into the jungle.

\---

V.

“You okay there?”

Ben looked up from where he was curled up on one of the visitor’s stands in the Jurassic World Lagoon, lifting his head from Bumpy’s back to eye Kenji. His boyfriend sat down next to him and smiled softly, obviously trying to seem calm even though they were once again met with nothing.

“Yes.” Ben nodded and swallowed. “I’m just worried, I guess. There’s no way we can get to the docks on foot and there’s no one around to help us.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Kenji assured Ben. “We’ll find a car or a motorcycle or whatever and take that!”

“Sure?”

“Sure-sure.” Kenji nodded before smirking a big. “Sure-sure-sure.”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Okay, got it.”

“Sure-sure-sure-sure.”

“Thanks!” Ben laughed and shook his head. “Stop it, Kenji.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up.” 

It was Yasmina that interrupted them by sitting down next to Ben and eyeing the two. “You two are very cute and all but have you come up with an idea of what to do, yet?”

“Maybe we can find a jeep.” Kenji shrugged.

“Because driving worked out so well for us before.” Brooklynn mumbled in frustration, leaning against the bars of the stands. “Maybe you should use less time cuddling and being lovey-dovey. You should think of what to do.”

Kenji shook his head at that. “First of all, we are not a couple, Brooklynn. And second of all, we came up with an idea. How about you?”

Suddenly, Darius ran up to them. “The monorail!”

“Excuse me?” Sammy looked up in confusion. “What about it?”

“We can take it!” Darius exclaimed. “But we have to hurry up so we can catch it. So let’s talk about everything else later and get going.”

\---  
+I

The doors to the monorail closed, Toro fell down the stairs and the train started moving. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before cheering loudly, hugging each other and celebrating. Sammy looked at Yasmina and to her surprise the other girl hugged her, laughing in relief. Darius and Brooklynn grinned as they looked out of the monorail, seeing where it was going. Ben gave Bumpy a few gentle pats before getting up and turning to Kenji. To his surprise, Kenji pulled him into a kiss.

It was a quick kiss, just a peck and within seconds, they had parted again. Kenji was grinning madly, rambling on about what he was going to do when he got home and Ben just stared at him, cheeks red and eyes wide.

“What?” Kenji asked, smile fading. “I just invited you to my awesome house. You should be happy. We can spend some time together and-“

“Did you just kiss Ben?” Darius mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

Ben turned to find everyone else staring at them. “I- this isn’t- Kenji and I-“

“You’re a couple?” Yasmina said but her question didn’t seem genuine which made Ben turn to her in confusion.

“How did you know?”

“Well-“

“Kenji told us the day it happened.” Brooklynn commented. “He really can’t keep a secret.”

Darius chuckled. “Tell me about it.”

“You told them?” Ben turned to Kenji in confusion. “What? Why? I thought we wanted to keep this a secret.”

Kenji sighed softly, looking down. “I tried. It just- it just slipped out. I’m really sorry. Are you very angry?”

Ben looked at Kenji for a few seconds before sighing. “No, it’s fine. Just- Are all of you okay with that?”

Sammy nodded, quickly taking over the conversation. “Of course! We’re friends and it doesn’t matter if you’re gay, straight, bisexual or whatever, we love you. My aunt is actually married to a woman, so I totally accept that and the others here surely-“

“Sammy.” Yaz interrupted. “Breathe.”

“Sorry.” Sammy chuckled softly. “I just wanted to tell you guys that we’re all totally okay with your relationship.”

Brooklynn nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’m totally cool with it.”

“Me, too.” Darius agreed.

“Same here.” Yasmina smiled. “As long as you two are happy, why should we care?”

Ben stared at his friends before looking back at Kenji who was still watching him for his reactions. Then he started laughing in relief, leaning into Kenji.

“I’m so glad. We kept this a secret for so long.” The boy chuckled. “And it was really hard – or it would have been, had you not already known.”

“Yeah, had we not known, we’d have totally found out.” Sammy joked. 

Brooklynn chuckled. “You two weren’t as low-key about is as you thought you were.”

“Glad you’re not mad.” Kenji laughed nervously. “I’m really bad at keeping secrets.”

“I’m not mad.” Ben shook his head before smirking. “But if I ever have a serious secret, I will not tell you.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to!  
> Other than finishing more WIPs and getting to some Reader Inserts, I am also still planning out the Camp Cretaceous Post Canon Fix-It Fic I have been working on. (wow what a long description of a fic). So stay tuned!
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
